


Broken Promises

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ichigo is at a formal dinner with his classmates, Urahara is sitting alone, contemplating his feelings for the teen. A surprise visitor appears in the middle of the night, startling the shopkeeper. It throws his world into turmoil, but presents an opportunity only a fool wouldn't take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to jumpstart my muses. What started off as something simple ended up becoming this stand alone one shot. This is set before the Winter War. Characters belong to Kubo Tite. Please enjoy!

***

The night air was still, no wind blowing in any direction. It was a warm spring evening, with few clouds in the sky. Sitting out on the porch of his shoten, he stared up at the moonlit sky. A cigarette burned between his fingers, disregarded as thoughts swirled inside of his head. It had been a very long night for Urahara.

“Why are you up so late?” A lone figure was walking towards him, a jacket slung over their right shoulder, tie loose at the throat. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard the person walking towards him until they were almost in front of him.

“Been having a bout with insomnia lately,” Urahara remarked. He brought the smoke up to his lips, only to have it pulled from between his fingers. He watched as the person placed it at their lips, and took a deep drag of it. “Baka, this shit will kill you.” Reaching up for the smoke, Urahara brought it back to his lips, trying to ignore the fact that they were now sharing an indirect kiss.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, while he exhaled, coughing slightly. “I’m almost certain something else will kill me before a drag off of a smoke will.” A smirk appeared on his face for a moment, before returning to a look of indifference. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I think the better question would be, why are you here right now?” Urahara asked, taking one last drag before extinguishing the smoke in the ashtray by his side. “Didn’t you have a formal dinner this evening?”

The moon took that moment to hide behind a cloud, causing Ichigo to turn into a silhouette. “I did. Everyone is still there. I just….I didn’t want to be there.” Ichigo leaned against the wooden post. “Didn’t expect you to be awake.”

“If you thought I would be sleeping, why are you here?” Urahara reached down, and picked up the sake cup he had brought out with him. It was a bit warmer than he preferred, but it still did the trick. He swallowed the contents in the cup, remaining as aloof as possible.

“Figured I’d just go downstairs and train on my own.” Ichigo untied his tie, letting it hang around his neck. “You feel like coming downstairs with me?”

Urahara poured the remaining sake into his cup, and shook his head. “I think I’ll continue to enjoy the quiet night.”

“No danger is nice.” Ichigo agreed, and headed into the shoten, leaving Urahara alone on the porch once more.

He had wanted to go inside with him, but he did not trust himself around the youth. Not looking the way he did, with the suit that he wore. He couldn’t remember a time when he had seen him wear such nice clothes, and was ashamed to admit the effect it was having on his libido. He always swore he’d never touch Masaki and Isshin’s son. That he would only train the boy when the time was right. He lived up to his end of the bargain, but now was paying for it.

Everytime the youth was near him, it was a distraction. He took the last gulp of sake, and set the cup down, silently wishing there was more. It helped ease the nerves that had suddenly manifested when the teen had shown up. Urahara was also bothered by the fact that he hadn’t sensed him. Normally, he could pinpoint Ichigo’s reiatsu, but it seemed that his brain was in a bit of a fog.

Standing up, he kept his eyes on the moon. He sighed softly, tipping his striped bucket hat back, pleased to see her return from behind the clouds. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Why are you still standing out here?” Ichigo was standing dangerously close to him. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Quite the opposite,” Urahara admitted. He wanted to run, wanted to shy away from the youth’s touch, but he _couldn’t_. He was trapped, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, as he could smell the hints of long faded aftershave on Ichigo’s skin.

“Do you want to know the real reason I came over here so late, Kisuke?” Hearing him say his first name sent a shiver through Urahara’s body. He only hoped that Ichigo hadn’t noticed, but he knew that he was smarter than he let on.

“Because you were bored at the dinner, and decided to train. You already said this, Kurosaki-san.” Ichigo’s arms dropped from being wrapped around his body, allowing him to breathe normal.

“That’s what I told you, but it’s not really the truth.” Ichigo stood next to him, facing him.

Reluctant to turn, Urahara felt his body betray him, as he looked into Ichigo’s auburn eyes. “There was a Hollow, but you didn’t want to tell the others, to allow them to enjoy their night?”

“I came here because I wanted to see you, Kisuke.” Ichigo stepped towards him, the tips of his socked feet meeting his own toes. “There’s something I wanted to-”

Taking a step back, Urahara shook his head. “Don’t, Ichigo.” He used the youth’s first name, wanting him to realize he was being serious. He walked into the shoten, leaving enough room between them so that he would not bump into him accidentally.

“You don’t know what I’m going to say!” Ichigo followed him. “I was going to ask you if I…” His words stopped as Urahara turned and looked at him.

“You, what? If you can use the training room? I told you before, it is always open to you, whenever you need it.” Urahara took his bucket hat off, and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s late, Ichigo.”

“Quit it, Kisuke!” Ichigo’s temper began to flare, his reiatsu spiking. “First you say I can use it, now you’re telling me it’s late. Which is it?”

“Both.” Urahara acknowledged. He began to walk past Ichigo, but was stopped by his arm, which was now blocking his path. “Kurosaki-san, I already told you-”

“Just wait.” Ichigo’s breath tickled the side of his neck, as he leaned his head towards him. “Please, Kisuke. Because if I don’t do this now, I’m never going to have the courage to say it again.”

Closing his eyes, Urahara could feel the defeat begin to weigh upon him. “Then, don’t. Trust me, Ichigo. It’s better if you don’t say anything, and we just keep on the way we are.”

“I’m attracted to you, Kisuke,” Ichigo whispered, his eyes shut tightly. “I’m so attracted to you, that I can’t think about anything else. At the dinner tonight, all I could do was wonder about what you were doing. Two nights ago, when we were training, I wanted to tell you then. But, I couldn’t, because I was too scared.”

The weariness returned to Urahara’s body. “Ichigo, I’m flattered, but-”

“Don’t lie to me, and tell me you don’t have feelings for me. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Kisuke. You may think you’re being discreet, but I know you.” Ichigo pushed him against the wall, and looked up at him, his auburn eyes blazing. “Don’t _lie_ to me, Kisuke.”

_I’m sorry, Isshin_. Making a split moment decision, Urahara closed the gap between the two of them, and kissed Ichigo with a reserved tenderness. As their lips got to know each other, he pulled Ichigo closer to him, slipping one hand under his left shoulder, while the other slid over his right shoulder. Parting his lips gently, Urahara felt the timid touch of Ichigo’s tongue against his own. He moaned softly, savoring how it felt to be this close to Ichigo.

Their kiss ended slowly, neither of them willing to finish it completely. Pulling back with a gentle ease, Urahara leaned his head against the wall. Looking into Ichigo’s eyes, he spoke quietly. “That is why I have been lying to you. I do find you attractive, Ichigo. But, I made a promise to someone.”

“Then why did you kiss me like that?” Ichigo asked, his lips swollen from their kiss. Urahara wanted to kiss them again, but knew that if he did, he might not stop himself from doing something else.

“Because I wanted to know what it was like. I’m a selfish man, Ichigo.” Urahara smiled sadly. “Now, it’s late. You should probably return home.”

Ichigo’s eyes met his. “Let me stay the night, Kisuke.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Ichigo stepped closer to him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the youth. “You’ve let me spend the night here plenty of times.”

“Because you were hurt.” Urahara spoke quietly, afraid that if he spoke any louder, the waver in his voice would betray him.

“If you’re worried about my dad, he thinks I’m staying the night with Uyruu.” Ichigo rested his head on Urahara’s shoulder.

Snorting, Urahara shook his head. “If you only knew,” he mumbled softly. Just feeling Ichigo’s head resting on him so casually was tipping him in a way he knew he couldn’t afford to be tipped. “If you stay the night, then I’ll put you in one of the extra rooms.”

“No.” Ichigo shook his head. He lifted it up, and looked into Urahara’s eyes. “I want to spend the night in your room, Kisuke.”

“Fine. I’ll sleep in the other room.” Urahara could feel his knees growing weak. He wasn’t going to keep up his facade for much longer. Not when he could feel how excited Ichigo was, the slacks he was wearing not hiding a thing as their bodies touched.

The youth shook his head. “I want to sleep in your room, with _you_ , Kisuke.” Ichigo licked his lips. “And, I know you want me there as well. I can see it in your eyes.”

Quickly closing them, Urahara shook his head. “No, Ichigo. I can’t allow it. I-” He stopped talking, as Ichigo’s hand palmed him gently.

“It feels like you want to allow it, Kisuke.” Ichigo’s eyes gleamed with the same desire Urahara could feel coursing through his veins. His hand gave a gentle squeeze, forcing a soft moan out of Urahara, who was unable to stop it. “Come on, Kisuke….”

He pushed away from the wall, fixing himself. He didn’t answer the youth, as he headed down the hallway. Pushing his bedroom door open, he walked in. Instead of closing the door, as he would do so habitually, he kept it wide open. The silent invitation was taken, as he heard the doorknob clicking into place. The sound of the lock turning was all he needed to hear.

Turning around, he pulled Ichigo close to him, his fingers gripping the fabric of his button up shirt. “If you expect me to keep my hands to myself this evening, I cannot make that promise.

However, if you recognize that, and still wish to stay the night with me, then we have an understanding.”

“And what’s that?” Ichigo asked, moving the two of them to be next to Urahara’s bed. “That I want you to not keep your hands to yourself? That I want to feel your hands all over my body?”

He pulled on Ichigo’s shirt, the youth falling onto the bed next to him. “Be careful what you wish for, Ichigo.”

“If we’re talking about wishes, then I’ve got something else I’d rather wish for.” Ichigo moaned low, as Urahara began to unbutton his shirt with skilled ease.

Pushing the panels away, Urahara pushed the white ribbed tank top upwards, reveling in the toned muscle of his chest and abs. He slipped the shirt off of Ichigo’s arms, letting it pool under his back, not at all interested in pausing what he wanted to do. His lips grazed against his sternum, as his fingers pushed the cloth up higher. “And what’s that?”

Hands tangled in his hair, forcing him to look up at the youth. “Take me, Kisuke.”

He tugged the tank top over Ichigo’s head, leaving him half naked. Urahara made quick work of his pants, running his hand over the silky smooth material. Ichigo lifted his hips up, allowing Urahara to pull both his pants and boxers off, leaving the youth completely naked. He slid off the bed, and stood up tall, wanting to get a look at his body.

“Do you want to know why I was sitting out on the porch?” Urahara untied his kimono, and let the green garment flitter to the floor. He glanced down, looking at what Ichigo had to offer to him. He bit his lower lip as he saw how rigid his cock was. Taking his eyes off of it, he saw Ichigo was moving to lay the proper way on the bed.

Urahara untied his hakama, and slid them off of his body. There was nothing else to take off, as he didn’t bother with underwear. He heard Ichigo moan, no doubt looking at his manhood. Keeping his eyes on Ichigo, he began to walk back over towards the bed, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s.

“I was sitting out there, because I knew where you were. I knew you were out, doing normal teenager things. And I did not like that one bit.” He laid next to Ichigo, kissing the side of his neck with tender kisses.

“So?” Ichigo tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck more for Urahara. Taking the bait, he ran his tongue along his neckline, attaching his lips at the base of his throat. “Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m engaging in normal teenager things?”

Speaking low in his ear, Urahara shook his head. “No, because then that means you’ll go away. And I rather enjoy your company, Ichigo.”

“I won’t,” Ichigo moaned, his hands balling into fists.

“I want to keep you all to myself.” Urahara began to kiss his jawline, revelling in the soft groans Ichigo kept making. “But, I must say, the suit you chose was perfect.”

“Y-You think so? I wore the grey tie because it made me think of your eyes, Kisuke.”

His lips brushed against Ichigo’s with a soft caress. “Experience your youth, Ichigo….But come back to me afterwards.” He stopped Ichigo from saying anything by kissing him hard.

As their tongues slipped against one another, it took all of Urahara’s effort to not just thrust into the boy without preparing him. Reaching around blindly, he found the small bottle of lubricant he kept on his side table, and uncapped it. Breaking off the kiss, he got settled between Ichigo’s legs, watching as he spread them for him.

“Are you a virgin, Ichigo?” Urahara poured some of the liquid onto the tips of his right hand, paying close attention to the index and middle finger.

“No,” Ichigo shook his head.

“Now, that’s surprising.” He couldn’t help but comment, as he began to rub his index finger against the soft skin around his entrance. “May I ask who it was with? Or, perhaps I should say whom?”

Glancing up, he saw that Ichigo’s face was a bright red. “K-Keigo.”

“Asano-san?” He pushed his index finger into him gently. “Very surprising…”

“L-Long time ago…” Ichigo tried to push his hips down, but Urahara kept him pinned to the bed with his other hand. “K-Kisuke, please…”

“How many times?” Urahara asked, moving his finger in a little deeper. The tightness wasn’t letting up, and he knew it would be problematic if it didn’t. He began to move it in and out gently, mimicking what he planned on doing with a different part of his body soon enough.

“D-Don’t….remember….” Ichigo tossed his head back with a strangled moan, as Urahara found his prostate.

“You lie, Kurosaki-san,” Urahara murmured, taking note of where he had just struck. He kept his finger far away from it, as he decided it was time to add a second finger into the warm passage.

A soft whimper left the youth’s mouth. “A lot, okay?” Ichigo groaned, still trying to push his hips down to meet Urahara’s probing fingers. “It was just something we did.”

“Ah, much better.” Urahara leaned down, and placed a soft kiss against the tip of his cock. “Was that so hard?”

“Kisuke!” Ichigo cried out in surprise, as he spread his legs wider. Urahara chuckled softly, before sitting back up.

Scissoring his fingers, he watched the expressions on Ichigo’s face. “I think you’re about ready, Ichigo.”

“Nnngh….” That was the only response he received, as he kept pushing his two fingers in further.

“Since you’re such an old pro at sex, do you want to do me the honor of making me ready for you?” Urahara pulled his fingers off, wiping them off casually on the side of his bed.

“I’ve never had sex without a condom.” Ichigo confessed.

Smirking, Urahara handed the bottle of lube to him. “Are you suggesting we don’t use a condom?”

“I’m saying I’m clean.”

Urahara inhaled sharply, as the cool drops of the lube began to splatter on his cock. “T-Thank you for that information, Ichigo.” He thrust his hips up, as Ichigo poured the lube directly onto his cock, rather than dribbling it.

“I want you to be the first, Kisuke,” Ichigo’s hand began to slide up and down his cock, coating him nicely.

Groaning low in his throat, Urahara pushed against his hand, no longer holding anything back. He didn’t have to be reserved, or careful, now that he knew that Ichigo had dabbled in the intimacy of sex. The grasp of Ichigo’s hand around his cock was pushing his desire soaring, as he thought of what it was going to feel like having another part of Ichigo’s body wrapped around him tightly. He put his clean hand on Ichigo’s wrist to stop him from moving it any more.

“Lay on your back, Ichigo.” Urahara requested, exhaling slowly as the youth released the grip on his cock.

Ichigo did as he was told, laying on the bed, looking up at him with a look he never imagined he’d ever receive from him. He settled between his legs, and pushed the tip of his cock against Ichigo’s wet entrance. Saying a silent prayer that he would not come too quickly, he thrust into him slowly, watching his expression for any sign of discomfort or pain.

“Oh….!” Ichigo successfully pushed his hips down, Urahara’s cock becoming fully sheathed inside of his body. Moaning low, Urahara kept his hips still, not wanting to accidentally move, while Ichigo’s body was adjusting to his size. Two fingers may not have been enough, but it was too late to pull out now.

After a few moments passed, Urahara thrust his hips forward, resting his hands on either side of Ichigo’s head. Their eyes locked, time standing still for just a brief moment, as they saw into each other’s souls. With a small nod of Ichigo’s head, Urahara began to move, thrusting slowly into Ichigo’s body, moaning low as he felt Ichigo clasp tightly around him. The warmth surrounding his cock was exquisite, and unlike anything he had ever felt before. Having had quite a few lovers in the past, the way it felt to be buried inside of Ichigo was the best he had ever had the pleasure of feeling Each cry that Ichigo released was fueling his desire, making him strike in the same way, to receive another loud cry. His cock began to throb inside of him, forcing him to still his hips for a moment to control the urge to buck his hips. After the moment passed, he gradually pumped his hips faster. He balanced himself precariously on his right wrist, bringing his left hand down to pump Ichigo’s cock slowly.

“K-Kisuke,” Ichigo moaned his name in adoration. Urahara groaned, loving the sound of his name fall from the youth’s lips far too much for his own good. He could get used to the sound, but knew the moment they were surrounded by his other friends, he would go back to being ‘Urahara-san’. For now, he would relish the way his name spilling past Ichigo’s lips, as he thrust harder into his body.

“Ichigo,” He whispered the youth’s name, his lips brushing against his ear. He heard Ichigo sob loudly, as he pushed his hips downward, making Urahara penetrate him deep. Pumping his hips and hand faster, Urahara finally found Ichigo’s prostate with the tip of his cock, memorizing the expression that crossed Ichigo’s face. As soon as he slammed into it, Ichigo tightened around him like a vice, making the most delicious noise. Pulling back, he slammed into him again, watching each expression on his face change, as the sounds of his name being shouted louder and louder with each thrust rang in his ears. As he began to feel the warmth spill over the top of his hand, Ichigo’s body squeezed his cock hard. He let out one last loud moan, as he began to orgasm, pumping himself into Ichigo’s body as he crossed over into euphoria.

They both panted softly, as they came down from their high together. Urahara let go of him, as he slipped out of him carefully. Laying down beside him, he wiped off his hand. Ichigo rested his head on his chest, panting softly, forcing a soft grunt to leave him, as he wasn’t expecting his weight on him.

“So…..what now?” Ichigo asked, keeping his head down.

Urahara thought for a moment. “I suppose we just continue on, as if this never happened.”

“Is that what you want, Kisuke?”

“I think it would be for the best, Ichigo.” He gave the youth a gentle hug. “You need to focus on your life. You shouldn’t feel obligated to entertain an old pervert like me.”

Ichigo twisted his neck, glancing up at him. “Why do you think I hold you in such disregard? I don’t, Kisuke. I want to be here. I wanted to do this tonight. Don’t you understand?”

“I do.” Urahara nodded his head. “But, this cannot happen again, Ichigo.”

“Ever? Or, can we just say that at sunrise, we’ll never do that again?”

Grinning, Urahara couldn’t suppress the chuckle that escaped him. “Are you saying you want to go again? We just finished, Ichigo.”

“I’m saying we’ve got a good five, six hours before dawn occurs. If this is only going to be a one time thing, I’d like to maximize every moment that I can.” Ichigo grinned, their lips meeting briefly with a soft kiss. “Deal?”

Urahara knew it would do no good to object to the youth. “Fine. But, once the sun rises, we go back to being the way we were.”

“Deal.”

The morning came sooner than either of them wanted, but a deal was a deal. As the sun began to rise, Ichigo was putting his slacks back on, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

“I’ll stop by later this afternoon, Urahara-san.” Ichigo said, slipping the tie over his neck. Urahara felt his heart pang at the sudden formality, having gotten used to him saying his first name, but knew that this was the way it needed to be.

“Just get home safe, Kurosaki-san.” Urahara slipped into his familiar role. Those memories of intimacy were distant, even though their last act had occurred only a half hour before.

“I will.” Ichigo unlocked the bedroom door, and gave a small wave, before leaving.

Urahara closed his eyes, and sighed softly. As memorable as the night was, he knew that he had betrayed his close friend. Should he have stopped it? Perhaps. But, he was a man, and when the opportunity presented itself, he could hardly say no. It was a weakness, and one he knew he had when it came to Kurosaki Ichigo. Anything the youth wanted, he would gladly give to him. He cared for him too much to say no. And that was how it was, and how it would always be for the humble shopkeeper.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading!


End file.
